In longitudinal cladding members of this type, which serve for covering in each case one longitudinal member which laterally extends between the wheel arches of the wings, installation on the body is performed at a plurality of fastening points which in terms of the position of the latter are predefined by bores and other connection elements of body parts.
In order to avoid skewed installation, known longitudinal cladding members are often embodied in multiple parts, the end portions which are separated at the door gap being fastened in a complex manner. Covering of the joints is performed by way of separate cover and decorative strips which are assembled on specifically provided fastening points and which at the peripheries project beyond the wing and the cladding. Besides the absence of integration in terms of shaping, above all the increased complexity in production and assembly is seen as disadvantageous here. German Patent Publication No. DE 19718531 discloses that in each case one joint faceplate which is intended for covering the joint is capable of preliminary assembly at the end portions by way of connection elements and that the end portions together with the pre-assembled joint faceplates are securable to assigned connection points of the body by way of the connection elements.
For modern vehicles the appearance in terms of illumination technology is of steadily growing importance. Here, lighting elements which go beyond the normal lightings such as headlights or rear lights are used. One example here is the surround light which illuminates a region beside the vehicle, allowing the driver to board or disembark the vehicle without concerns. These surround lights are integrated in the wing mirror or else in the door openings, for example.
On account of the surround lights being attached at a comparatively high level above the ground beside the vehicle, the former have to be equipped with strong lighting device.